Mateo Bourbon
) |birth_place = London, UBE |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = |constituency = |party = Labor |rhouse = House of Bourbon |spouse = |multiple_spouses = |issue = |residence = |almamater = |profession = Salvage |religion = |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Mateo Richard Bourbon is the only child of Catherine of Warwick and Louis. Coming of age during the conclusion of the Grand Mexican War, Mateo never attended university, and instead worked on salvaging damaged electronics and automobiles. Mateo Bourbon served as the Premier of the Commune for a period of 28 years, the longest serving Premier in J Andres history. For much of his legislative career, he helped oversee the nationalization of several J Andres businesses. After the assassination of his cousin, President Pierre Bourbon, Mateo worked with the young King Phillippe IV to reform the J Andres government. This reformation eliminated the Commune, a mainstay of the government since its inception. The Commune was a legislative body with over 700 members, and since the nuclear fallout of the Grand Mexican War, many had questioned its size. Legislative duties would now fall upon three Chancellors, who would make up the Crown Council. The Chancellors would each oversee one of former governmental departments, Defense, Foreign Affairs, and Industry. Each Chancellor would be elected for a six-year term, with the elections staggered to occur every two years. The President would continue to serve as the head of the executive branch, but the Monarchy was granted new authority. The reigning monarch had the authority to appoint replacements for any elected official in the event of a vacancy. This was especially important due to the large number of assassinations during this time period. After this reformation, Bourbon was elected President in the 2124 election. Following his cousin's footsteps, he renounced all of his noble titles following the election. Ancestry Patrilineality , descent as reckoned from father to son, has historically been the principle determining membership in reigning families. By the paternal line, Mateo belongs to the House of Bourbon. ;House of Bourbon # , King of France # , of France # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , Count of Molina # , Count of Montizón # , Duke of Madrid # , Duke of Madrid # Jacques Bourbon, of Paris # Jean Bourbon, of Paris # Henri Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Robert Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Louis of Warwick # Mateo Bourbon Royal House In J Andres, the descendants of a non-royal male are not required to take the name of his house as decreed by Queen Stephanie in 2052. In this manner, all royals should be able to trace their ancestry to Josef I or one of heads of the Dukedoms of bestowed peerage. As such, by Royal Lineage, Mateo belongs to the House of Mercton. ;House of Mercton # Josef I, King of J Andres # Richard, Emperor of J Andres # Richard, Earl of Danbury # Lady Catherine of Warwick # Mateo Bourbon Mateo is also a member of the House of Richards through her mother. ;House of Richards # Fred Richards of Providence # Benjamin, Duke of Boston # Lady Heidi of Boston # Kori, Countess of Danbury # Lady Catherine of Warwick # Mateo Bourbon Titles * September 3, 2067 - October 10, 2124 Mateo of Warwick Category:Nobles of J Andres Category:Commune Premiers of J Andres Category:Labor Party Politicians of J Andres